NetScape
, }} NetScape or simply called NS, is an action packed adventure platformer game. It's a game where you have to collect cookies (NetScape's money), and kill enemies. In the end you have to save your friend from Grande Finale (NetScape's final level). This game was usually meant for PC, Mac and Linux, but there are versions on PS2, PS3, PSP, DS, Xbox, Xbox 360, GBA and Wii too. Version info There are four versions of NetScape. One two-dimensional version (version 1.0), and three three-dimensional versions (versions 1.5, 2.0 and 3.0). The differences in them are: *Dimensions (version 1.0 on 2D, and the other versions on 3D). *Logo (check the logos from the right). *Controls (A big difference, they are used in different platforms). *Special attack and blocks (on version 1.0 special attack and blocks are in front of and behind you, and on the other versions they are around you). *Platforms (2D comes with Linux, Mac, PC, PSP, DS, and GBA, and the 3D comes with PC, PS2, PS3, Xbox, Xbox 360 and Wii). Platforms *PC *Mac *Linux *PlayStation 2]] *PlayStation 3 *PSP *Nintendo DS *Xbox *Xbox 360 *GameBoy Advance *Wii Story The story began in USA, Detroit, Maxthon Inc. where a man named Rolf Rudolf Rodolfus (the main protagonist) was working for Mr. Maxthon. There was another worker called Hector Typhoon (the other main protagonist). Later that day the doorbell rang and professor Jean Duplaix (the head villain) came in. When no one was looking, he kidnapped Hector, and uploaded himself into World wide web. Mr. Maxthon created a device what would upload Rolf into the network so he would go after Duplaix. Rolf uploaded himself and ran after Duplaix through scenarios of cyberspace and he wouldn't stop until he frees Hector from Duplaix. Scenarios *'Arcade-scenario:' The training scenario. *'Andkon-scenario:' The easy scenario. *'Free world group-scenario:' The fair scenario. *'Newground-scenario:' The medium scenario. *'Kongregate-scenario:' The hard scenario. *'Funny base-scenario:' The critical scenario. *'Grande Finale:' The final scenario. Characters *'Rolf Rudolf Rodolfus:' The main protagonist of the game. His friend Hector Typhoon was kidnapped by evil professor Duplaix. *'Sherlock: '''A character who helps Rolf Rudolf Rodolfus find his way through part of the Arcade-scenario. *'Hector Typhoon: The main protagonist's friend, who wants to help Rolf at all costs. *'Mr. Maxthon: '''The main protagonist's boss and a business typhoon! He runs Maxthon Inc. and likes money. He helps Rolf in his adventure with lots and lots of weird devices. *'Jean Duplaix: 'The evil professor and a mad scientist, who works on cyborgs. He kidnapped Hector. *'Pico: One of the guards of Newgroud scenario, this young man helps Rolf because he has seen professor Duplaix atempting to hire Alien Hominid, Über kids and the Skull kid for assasination. *'Darnell:' One of the guards of Newground scenario, Darnell helps Rolf along with Pico and can do a variety of lighter and fire-breathing tricks. * NeNe: One of the guards of Newground scenario, NeNe hates everything evil and uses her katana to slice enemies and destroy them to oblivion. * Über Sam: One of the evil Über kids. He uses homing missiles to stop Rolf, Pico and the others. * Über John: One of the evil Über kids. He too uses homing missiles to stop Rolf, Pico and the others. * Über Max:' '''One of the evil Über kids. He, as his brothers too, uses homing missiles to stop Rolf, Pico and the others. * 'Über Cyborg:' Leader of the evil Über kids. He likes to blast things into oblivion with his missile launchers. * '''Alien Hominid:' A visitor from outer Cyberspace, he doesn't like people, so he likes to zap Pico and the others with his raygun. * Skull-kid: An assassin, who likes to kill children, and of course, Pico. Dr. Duplaix hired him for assassination. Enemies Enemies are the common bad characters that you fight in every scenario. *'Spam: '''Disguised as an email item, but when approached will chase after you and bite. *'Virus: A levitating bubble that keeps multiplying. Items Items are very much needed in NetScape, because they have a plenty of effects. There are three types of items: Battle items, Support items and Neutral items. Battle items *'Color plate: '''Your standard weapon. Blocks attacks and knocks enemies. *'Pop-up: 'A weapon, what "pops a wall up" and if enemies are close, they'll get hurt. Creates a breakable wall. *'Firewall: 'Protects you from hits and sends them back burning. *'Firebird: 'Summons Firebird, who drops Molotov cocktails on enemies. *'Firefox: 'Summons Firefox, who bites, claws and burns enemies. *'Mac: 'Destroys all Viruses in an area. *'Opera-instrument: 'Freezes enemies for a brief time. *'Google Chrome-ball: 'A bomb, what injures enemies from a range. Support items *'Email: 'Raises health *'Explorer: 'Searches hidden cookies. Neutral items *'Navigator: 'Radar, what tells you where are you or the enemies. Also that will reveal the goal (backdoor). *'Console: Unlocks the minigames-command in the main menu. Vehicles Vehicles appear in Andkon scenario, Newground scenario and Kongregate scenario. Vehicle controls are specific, because each vehicle have their own unique weapons and abilities. *'Super tank: '''An upgradeable vehicle, what appears in Andkon scenario. It shoots bullets, missiles, and can even jump! It is the only vehicle what can jump. *'Flock-Wrecker: A vehicle, what appears on Kongregate scenario. It is the only vehicle what can destroy buildings. *'Newground tank: '''A very slow, big, and sturdy vehicle, what appears on Newground scenario. This vehicle shoots Macromedia flashbang grenades, and it cant be stopped. Minigames Minigames are super fun in NetScape! Note that you can't play them before you have found the Console. Here are some minigames... *'Tournament: Fight against the enemies on 10 stages. On final stage there will be a boss. :*'Normal:' A normal tournament. Nothing special, except you can't use fatal form or the summons (Firebird and Firefox). :*'Time attack:' Defeat all enemies before time runs out! It begins on stage 1-9 from 300 seconds (five minutes), but on final stage it begins from 120 seconds (two minutes). You can use Fatal form more often in this tournament. :*'Hit counter:' Defeat all enemies before all points are gone! One enemys attack will reduce the hit counter by one. It starts on stage 1-9 from 500 hits, but on final stage it begins from 50 hits, so be careful while fighting the boss! You can use the summons more often in this tournament. :*'Mixed:' All modes above are mixed. You can use both Fatal form AND the summons in this tournament. *'''Vehicle brawl: '''Using one vehicle, you fight against the other two vehicles. You attack in turns, what are timed. The timer can be set to 15-90 seconds. Category:Games Category:PC Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Portable Category:Nintendo DS Category:Xbox Category:Xbox 360 Category:Game Boy Advance Category:Wii Category:Featured articles